


Little Snippets for a Porn Marathron

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, i don't know what to tag, this is the first time I put my fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Some little parts about Tarkin and Vader(Anakin)





	1. Interruption of sleeping-TCW

Anakin could feel - even touch - the source that could release his anxiety. The elder man slept deeply under his hand, gray hair vibrating at the same frequency as his breath.

He knew that Tarkin hadn’t slept since the beginning of the sitzkrieg three days ago. As a result, he finally drained himself and fell asleep in his office this noon. That's why Anakin didn't bother him.

He took Tarkin back to his room onto the bed. And after lowering his head, he kissed that slightly--parted lips greedily. As he had guessed before, there’s a slighty minty taste on the tip of Tarkin's tongue. He couldn't help but lick the other man's mouth cavity more deeply, with impatience and impendency darkening his action.

Anakin tore Tarkin's shirt open and left his marks on the skin where the countless wars, predators and ship crashes had already left scars before. The officer's cheeks became a little bit flushed in a moment of uncouscious weakness. A light frown appeared on his face and hemurmured in discomfort.

Anakin suddenly stretched out his fingers and stuck them into Tarkin's mouth. When he pulled out, the silver silk thread of saliva stretched long and dropped erotically on the collar bone he had kissed moments ago.

He caressed the other's buttocks gropingly. With the other man in this relaxed slumber, it was easy to push two fingers in. Tarkin trembled , and Anakin took it as the signal to add another finger, strutting the wet, hot entrance with curiosity.

His unconscious victim moaned, seducing the Jedi to climb closer subconsciouslywho then attempted to rim him.

The gangly man was waken by this assult, and Anakin almost lost it. With the surge of physical desire, the newly awaken, whose deep eye sockets still red from sleepiness, lost his mind completely and caught Anakin's shoulders by the light of nature, as if he was still dreaming, without calmness.

The action took Anakin by surprise and when he stop rimming and straightened, he was enchanted by the scene that his secret, older lover presented to him. He stemmed Tarkin's mouth with his own, and tasted the liquid in it. Some of which overflowed through the corner of the thin mouth .

"Admiral Tarkin..."Anakin,satisfied by the fact that Tarkin was still dazed, whispered near his ear," -You’re delicious."

To only kiss or touch wasn’t enough now. Anakin felt like their first time: hungry, fervent and violent. His powerful hands caught Tarkin's ankles andhe spread his legs with the help of the Force before he fucked into him, giving the other man no time to protest.

Tarkin had no idea what Anakin had been talking about. The feeling of being split from within and the exhaustion of long-time tedious work expelled every thought from his mind. All he wanted was to fall into unconsciousness again. But Anakin kissed the corners of his eyes and swiped away the tears with every rapid, violent thrust only to bring him back from the edge of sleep.

After a long time of repeatedly holding back and teasing when the last light of the setting sun on Corusant finally disappeared, only then did the Jedi allow the overdue completeness to take them for the first time together, leaving a spentTarkin totally overwhelmed by him. But it’s only the beginning, for their night was young and full of darkness ahead.


	2. Sentinel and Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel!Vader and Guide!Tarkin

****Tarkin crossed his legs, sitting in a chair, and looked at Vader in darkness.  
They weren't the sentinel and the guide who were bonded to the other-they couldn't be. Vader used to be bonded with a guide (maybe his Jedi master or someone else, whom Tarkin wasn't interested in at all). However now, Vader would be crazy without a guide, and cause a huge destruction.  
The mechanic hand touched the cheekbones of his face, leaving a hint of sentinel pheromone. The Sith breathed in pain, and finally admitted the fact.  
"I am already fragmented."  
Smiling, Tarkin put down the helmet, and looked into the eyes of a monster, in which there was repressed despair, pain and desire.  
He promised:" I will complete you."  
There was a moment that darkness of the sentinel's spiritual picture shrink immediately. Tarkin whispered to comfort Vader, and removed the barrier of his spiritual world.  
The hand in leather glove still caught the guide's collare, and the tongue of the Sith left rough pain as sand, which could barely called a kiss.  
Force touched Tarkin's skin under his uniform, and at the same time, the sentinel's sensual flood scoured his spiritual world. He tried to ignore the wet clothes and his arousal cock, only to find him was controlled by the hands on his waist.  
Vader put him into the elder man's body, pressing him harder and harder. It was so hot, even to burn him.  
Tarkin's eyesight was vague, and he could only moan in a low voice. Everything was useless except to add more pleasure. It accumulated like cumulonimbus, spreading the thunderstorm through his spine.  
"I want to control you."  
"A lot of people thought or said this, but no one could do it." Tarkin burst into laugh in raucity, "they were just talking nonsense-can you?"  
His back hit against the wall. Tarkin saw the golden eyes of the Sith, where the despair and pain were burnt out, only insanity remained.  
The huge dick thrusted brutally in his body, which he had never experienced before-just like an animal. Vader laughed, sounded like crying under the influence of the life supporting system.  
He was completing himself with his guide's help, in such a cruel way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Sentinel/Guide AU is very suitable to Vader/Tarkin!  
> If anyone is willing to be my beta I will really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I fell in love with this ship for a long time, and I have wrote several short fanfics and a long one in my mother tongue. However, writing in English is too difficult to me.  
> But after my friends read my work, they suggested me to translate it into English, so that I can share them with more people. So you see, I did that as they told me.  
> Hope you can like my work and not bothered by my poor English:)  
> And thanks to my beta @isaakfvkampfer


End file.
